Polysulfonamides have been described in the literature as copolymers condensable from diamines and aromatic disulphonic acids. For example, British Pat. Specification No. 1,335,095 discloses a copolymer having the structure ##STR3## useful in combination with sensitizers to form photoresists.
Sulfonamide compounds have also been disclosed for their pharmacological activity, such as the alkoxybenzenesulfonamide compounds of U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,739. However, this patent does not disclose these compounds as being useful in polymer form.
Polyamides of varying structural units have been disclosed as useful for film formation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,890 discloses solution polymerization of a monomer having the chemical structure ##STR4##
Another patent relating to the background of polyamides in general is Canadian Pat. No. 896,604.